War on Camp Half Blood
by EJN1I
Summary: It started out innocently enough: the rescue of 3 demigods, an invitation to Mount Olympus, but one never knows what to expect in the life of a demigod. DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan alone owns PJO and HOO
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sophia, to sum things up, was doing well in school. Despite being an orphan, life was decent. She had good grades, (some) friends, and the teachers loved her. Vinum on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Which explained why Corinna and Sophia found her shoved against her locker by Samuel, cliche school bully. She didn't seem that upset about it. In fact, she appeared more bored than terrified, regardless of whatever he was shouting to her.

"How's it feel being the daughter of a drunk?" He taunted, and Vinum stifled a yawn.

"I don't know, I guess boring and normal," She said while yawning. "Can I go now?"

Corinna, on the other hand, felt a flame ignite in her heart at the sight of one of her few friends in school being bullied, though Vinum didn't seem to be affected by his words. Before her instincts went blazing all out, Sophia restrained her, whispering, "Get a teacher. It's wiser."

Corinna smiled. Sophia always had a good plan.

"Samuel Johnson!" Someone yelled. Vinum turned to her right to see their new geography teacher glaring at him. "Mind explaining what's going on?"  
Samuel groaned, causing Vinum to smirk. "Nothing, Mrs Smith," He gruntled, dropping Vinum and walking off.

_If Mrs Smith helped me, it must be so she can kill me herself. _Vinum thought, chuckling to herself, before realising Mrs Smith was watching her fiercely. In the blink of an eye, Vinum briskly walked away from her, heading towards the spot where Sophia and Corinna were standing.

"Yeah, let's get to class before Mrs Smith snaps my neck," Vinum whispered, leading the two of them to class.

"Well, good luck with THAT, cause our next class is Geography," Corinna remarked, just so she could see Vinum's reaction. She always had this strong hatred towards the woman. To make matters worst, Vinum was the class' geography representative, meaning more "bonding" time with the new teacher.

"Damn," Vinum said to herself, though audible enough for her friends to hear.

Despite how Mrs Smith was an old wrinkly woman whose face looked like a bulldog, Sophia noted how she had inhumane speed. Once they stepped into class, Mrs Smith was already standing there, watching them.

"You're late," She firmly stated.

"You don't sa-" Vinum tried to remark, before Sophia rudely cut her off. "Sorry, Mrs Smith!"  
Sophia turned to face Vinum, sighing at her, as though she was trying to tell Vinum how sarcastic remarks would make Mrs Smith punish them.

Mrs Smith didn't seem to bother anymore, and the three made their way to their seats. Vinum dropped onto her chair, before noticing something sticking out from under her desk. A slip of paper.

_Drunk loser!_

"Seriously? Who calls people losers nowadays?" Vinum whispered. Well, it had to be Charlotte, whom she could hear snickering, annoying heels scratching against the ground.

"Ms Dione! Is that a note?" Mrs Smith called. All eyes were on her. Vinum could feel Charlotte's clique watching her.

"Er... Yes?" Vinum said. Sophia sighed. Was now really the best time to be honest? Then Mrs Smith decided to show off her inhumane sight as well.

"See me after class."

"Whatever..."

As Corinna put her books back in her bag, she turned to see Vinum being escorted out of class by Mrs Smith. But something was definitely out of place. Instead of leading her out, Mrs Smith was dragging her out. She noticed how Vinum was wincing, as Mrs Smith wrapped her hands around Vinum's arm. Sophia noticed too. Her nails had to be really sharp to cause Vinum pain. Vinum was wearing a thick hoodie, meaning either Mrs Smith sharpened her nails, or Vinum was exaggerating.

Sophia and Corinna glanced at the other, and both seemed to be thinking the same thing. They had to find out what Mrs Smith was going to do to Vinum. The duo dashed out of the classroom, following their devil for a teacher around every turn, ignoring the strange looks they got from other students. Then they found her. But something was off.

A grotesque _thing _was holding Vinum by her neck and nearly squeezing the breath out of her. The thing had two horns sticking out of it's head, and was half-man, half-bull. _The Minotaur, Pasiphae's son_, Sophia recalled from her Greek mythology textbook. Vinum's look of distinct boredness was replace my a look of sheer terror, as she gasped for Sophia and Corrina to help.

Just as Sophia and Corrina were about to collapse from horror, a boy whom had always seemed to be just like them, an oddball in a prestigious school like this, Percy Jackson, came dashing round the corner and was pulling several weapons out of a belt. Wait, weapons? Sophia couldn't believe her eyes. What was with those sharp knives and that long sword he was holding? Percy threw one of the knives at Sophia, who nearly dropped it in surprise. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Sophia yelled. Percy didn't respond. He was trying to snap the bull's horn off with his sword, but it wasn't easy to do without choking Vinum, who was being squeezed tighter every time the Minotaur dodged Percy.

Corrina looked on the point of breaking into a fit of anger at the sight of one of the only friends being tortured. When Corrina looked almost beside herself, a lightning bolt crashed through the window and nearly hit Sophia, but she deflected it with her blade at the right moment and it hit the head of the Minotaur squarely in the forehead, who released Vinum from his grip at once. Taking advantage of this situation, Sophia dragged Vinum away quickly when the Minotaur was confused. Corrina was still staring blankly at herself, unable to believe what she had just done. Percy had finished off the Minotaur when it was still confused, leaving only a pile of sand on the ground to indicate it had ever existed.

"What's going on?" Vinum demanded. She had turned purple from asphysication and was still breathing hard. "Yeah, we want to know too."

Percy ignored the three of them and walked over to the water fountain. He threw a coin as big as a Girl Scout's cookie into the water fountain and said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase at Camp Half-Blood." Sophia looked like her brain was going at 200 miles per minute. Iris was the goddess of the rainbow and Hermes's helper, so this must be an offering to her, in order for communication with someone. But did she even exist, or was this guy crazy?

An image appeared in the mist. It showed a pretty blonde girl with stormy grey eyes, who looked just like Sophia, except for the hair. The three girls listened intently as they heard Percy mutter something like: found three... no satyr... bull man... Zeus... coming to camp soon... see you. Then, he slashed his hand through the mist and the image disappeared. Percy turned around, his sea-green eyes filled with worry. "We need to leave now. I'll explain on the way."

They arrived at the school's entrance, where Percy flagged down a cab and handed the driver a piece of paper and he started driving. The three girls didn't bother to decipher the words on the paper: they were all hopelessly dyslexic- one of the reasons why Samuel targeted them constantly.

"About that explanation?" Sophia hinted, trying to get Percy's attention.

"Later," He simply replied.

"Are you crazy? You just said you'd tell us on the way!" Corinna snapped.

"I don't think he is. He seems sane," Vinum said, crossing her arms.

Silence followed, but Sophia glanced at Percy from time to time, hoping he would finally give her that long-awaited explanation. _Why did I even follow him? My parents are gonna be worried as hell!  
_"Damnit, I left my bag in school!" Vinum groaned. Sophia and Corinna's eyes widened.

"My books!" Sophia whined, burying her face in her hands.

"Forget your books! What about my project work?" Corinna grumbled.

"Damn, my phone..."  
"Keep it down back there!" The taxi driver yelled, and the three sighed spontaneously.

Finally, the taxi stopped at the roadside. "Are you sure you want me to let you off here? There's nothing except the forest. "Yes," Percy answered curtly, as he trudged through the forest, seeming not to care about the branches sticking out everywhere.

"Cool, are we going hiking?" Vinum asked, clearly more excited than she should be.

Percy didn't deign himself to respond. He just continue pushing through the bush until they reached a clearing, with a wooden arch that lead into a narrow path. There were several Greek words on the arch that Sophia somehow managed to decipher as: Camp Half-Blood.

"Is that a racist joke or something?" Vinum asked aloud.

Percy ignored her, leading them onward.

Percy ran down the path until they reached some sort of a camp. It had rock walls, arenas and a part of the camp was surrounded by a beach. More than a dozen cabins surrounded a small hearth. The cabins were the strangest assortment ever. Some were glowing, others were inscribed with marble columns and Greek words. There was one which shone brightly in the sun, causing the girls to look away. Vinum noticed one in the distance with grape vines all over it. _ Dionysus _it read. "Isn't that the wine dude?" She asked Percy.

Before she knew it, she tripped. "What the-?" Vinum cried, turning to see what she had tripped on. A grape vine.

"Yeah, you shouldn't say that," Percy responded. She swore she could see him grin a little.

The same girl in the mist had thrown herself into Percy's arms, gaining several glares from female campers all around. Vinum cleared her throat loudly, causing them to break apart awkwardly, blushing red. Percy introduced the girl as Annabeth. Annabeth turned to Percy. "These girls need to see Chiron now. And the orientation film." "Before we do that, can someone please explain what on Earth is going on?" Sophia demanded. She hated not knowing what was going on. Annabeth turned to face her.  
"You're in Camp Half Blood. Do you know who your parents are?" Sophia shook her head. She had been an orphan for as long as she could remember. She usually didn't like to talk about them.

"My mom's a newspaper editor. My dad's a wine manufacturer in Europe, haven't seen him before. He left after my mother was pregnant," Vinum replied. Percy and Annabeth traded worried glances.

"Don't tell me..." Percy sighed. _Wine manufacturer... Seriously? _

"What?" Vinum asked in confusion. Percy took this time to take in Vinum's appearance. Curly black hair, purple eyes. She was definitely _his _daughter. _I can't be so sure just yet. Her skin is too dark to resemble his._

"Follow me. You gotta see Chiron at the big house," Annabeth said, walking away from them. The three quickened their pace to keep up with her.

"So, this orientation film will explain everything?" Corinna asked. Annabeth turned to reply. "Y-"

Suddenly, Annabeth and Percy began staring at something above Sophia's head. It was a silver hologram of an owl. All the campers started noticing it too and they all started bowing. Sophia hated the attention. "Please explain, somebody, anybody?"

"Cool, magic!" Vinum exclaimed.

Annabeth's eyes sparkled with joy as she announced (was that pride in her eyes? Sophia couldn't tell), "All hail Sophia Madison, Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy and useful arts. And more importantly, my younger sister!"

"Wait, what?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Truth to be told, Corrina felt a little left out. A group of teenagers with grey eyes just like Sophia's were crowding around her, congratulating her and welcoming her.

Sophia seemed to be oblivious to all the attention she was receiving, staring blankly at the ground. _Athena? Are these guys roleplayers or something?_

Percy explained,"If you studied your Greek mythology text, one of the most common things Greek gods did were to... hook up with mortals. Meaning, their children are living in this world now. Since their children are constantly in danger with so many monsters chasing them, this camp is like a safe haven for us because of it's protective borders." Corrina was overwhelmed by this new knowledge. They were daughters of greek gods? Impossible.

"So if Sophia's the daughter of Athena, whose your godly parent?" Vinum questioned. A look of pride appeared on his face. "Poseidon," He replied.

"Yes, and I suppose in due time, you shall find out who your parent is," Someone said. They turned, to see the strangest thing in the world. A man with a horse body. "Are you... A ce-" Corrina began to ask, before he replied. "That is correct. I am a centaur. My name is Chiron, activities director here at camp half blood."

"So let me get this straight, the greek gods are real, and we're the children of... GODS?" Corinna asked.

"Correct," Chiron nodded. "I guess there's no need for the orientation film then. Annabeth, give them the tour, and get Corinna and Vinum settled into the Hermes cabin," Chiron instructed, before returning to the big house.

"We're children of Hermes?" Vinum asked, putting her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. Her hood fell off, letting her frizzy black hair loose.

_She really does look like a child of Dionysus._

"No. Or not yet. While new demigods are unclaimed, they live in the Hermes cabin," Annabeth responded, showing them around.

There were the cabins, with both minor and major gods. Corinna nearly fainted when she saw the pegasi swooping above her. Mythical creatures, gods, they were just too much to absorb in a day. The armory was amazing to Vinum, with all the bronze weapons. It took Annabeth fifteen minutes to get Vinum to stop begging to take a weapon.

"Come on, Vinum, there are lot's more to see. Let's go!" Corrina and Sophia literally dragged Vinum out of the armoury, with her protesting in vain.

Soon the tour was over. All the new demigods loved it. Sophia loved the Athena cabin, in which part of it had been converted into a huge library with an architect's drafting table and many tools to make mini models of buildings, while Corrina's favourite place was Zeus's Fist, for some reason. Needless to say, the armoury already felt like home to Vinum. When Sophia was about to accompany Corrina and Vinum to the Hermes cabin to unpack, a conch shell sounded in the distant pavillion. "Dinner time," Annabeth lead Sophia over to her other siblings from the Athena cabin, with Vinum and Corrina giving her sympathetic looks every few seconds. However, once Sophia got into a talk with one of her sisters, she started to look right at home. Judging from her face, Vinum knew they had to be talking about Sophia's favourite subject in the world: Architecture. Corrina and Vinum sighed, feeling left out and both praying that their parents, whichever almighty god they were, would claim them soon.

Over at the Athena table, the topic had somehow managed to turn to how Sophia got to camp. When Sophia brought up the topic of Corrina's ability to control lightning, a preoccupied look appeared on her sibling's face and she excused herself to talk to Annabeth. After whispering something to her, Annabeth's face paled and she looked over to Corrina, who was engaged in a food fight with one of the Hermes kids. Annabeth muttered some swear words in Greek and sent an iris message to 2 people: a spiky haired girl and a blonde guy. Sophia was too far to hear the conversation but she could tell they were all extremely worried about something... or someone.

"Campers, I have an announcement to make," Chiron called, and all eyes were on him. Conversations stopped immediately. "As you all know, I have informed you of an important guest. With that said, I believe it is time for us to welcome him."

Everyone watched in anticipation. Could it be one of the gods? But to everyone's horror, a man with a leopard shirt and bloodshot purple eyes walked in and cleared his throat for attention. The eyes of the entire camp were fixed on him.

"Great, he's back," Percy sighed, though Vinum could hear him clearly from the Hermes table.

"Surprised, Perry Johansson?" He said, a bottle of wine materializing in his hand.

"I should probably state that Zeus has now allowed him to drink in camp," Chiron informed them, resulting in several sighs and groans.

"Who's that?" Vinum whispered to Connor, who was next to her.

"Dionysus, god of wine and madness. He used to be our camp's director, then he got recalled to Olympus. Now he's back... For the worse..." Connor replied, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I'm glad to be here blah blah blah, taking care of you insufferable brats. With that said, just leave me alone, and no one gets turned into a shrub." He paused to take a sip of the wine. He looked up, glancing at the brats. When he passed the Hermes table, he nearly dropped his wine. Then he returned to his usual self. "Oh, and I should probably add one more thing before someone starts to lose faith. Now I have a game of pacman to get to," He snapped his fingers. With that, Dionysus vanished, leaving a scent of grapes behind him.

Everyone flinched, before looking around to see who got turned into a shrub or was driven insane. Typically, everyone turned to Percy to see if anything had happened. Miraculously, he remained untouched. "Look!" A girl from the Aphrodite table pointed at Vinum, who gulped. Only then she noticed how she was pointing to the spot above her head, and not at her face. She peered up, to see a translucent image of a bottle of wine hovering above her. She had been claimed.

The whole camp stared at Vinum in silence, so quiet that she herself started to feel uncomfortable. Then, a boy from the Apollo cabin that couldn't have been more than 10 started laughing, "Wine-breath's kid? Ha!" A flask of insane anger crossed Vinum's face as she glared at the boy threateningly. Immediately, the boy started twitching on the ground. The whole camp watched in stunned silence as the boy stood up and ran around the camp screaming about... octopi eating him. Then he turned back to normal, looking around terrified. Everyone turned to see Pollux alone at the Dionysus table, after turning the boy back to normal.

"Vinum, I think we would all appreciate it if you refrained from turning fellow campers mad in the future," Chiron warned, and Vinum nodded, though she had to admit it was a nice power.

The camp returned to the singing and roasting of marshmallows. As Chiron stood up and shouted for bed, a slash of lightning split the sky open as a boy flew down with two girls. The boy had blonde hair and electric blue eyes, and also an air of leadership. The girl on his left had spiky black hair and the same electric blue eyes, with a silver tiara on her head, which definitely did not match her goth style nor her carefree attitude. The girl on his right had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes: she radiated beauty and love. The weird thing was that Corrina's eyes resembled Jason and Thalia's so much, they could have been siblings.

Percy announced, "For the new campers, this is the ever-dramatic Jason Grace, his sister Thalia Grace (Thalia winced at her name), and his girlfriend, Piper McLean. Why did you come?" Percy asked as he high-fived the girls and gave a man-hug to the guy, like he was a brother. Thalia explained Annabeth's iris message to tell them to come immediately. Annabeth was about to explain when lightning split the sky open for a second time. This time, three chariots landed in the middle of the amphitheatre. The eleven Olympians got down, evidently having just finished a quarrel. As the campers stared in awe, the camp got down on their knees as one and greeted the Gods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Olympians introduced themselves to the campers. A guy in a pin-striped suit, with a neatly trimmed beard said in a high and mighty voice, "Zeus, lord of the skies." A lady wearing a long white dress and a peacock necklace inclined her head, announcing, "Hera, goddess of marriage and motherhood." She threw a dirty look towards Jason, Thalia, and for some reason, Corrina. A man with Percy's sea-green eyes and easygoing smile introduced himself as Poseidon, lord of the seas and earthquakes. A lady who bore a striking resemblance to the brainiac kids sitting under the owl banner smiled at the children with stormy grey eyes very much like hers declared herself as Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies.

Mr. D stepped out of the big house, seemingly annoyed that they had interrupted his game. "Hello, dad," He said indifferently. Zeus turned to face him, albeit reluctantly. He regarded the wine god with a nod. "Dionysus."

When all the introductions were over, Poseidon announced, "We're here because of a matter concerning, erm, Zeus's new kid." Hera's expression darkened noticeably as the camp wondered who Zeus's new kid was, apart from the Athena cabin, who had figured it out already. "He wants to claim her, and we will bring two children from each cabin to come up to Olympus for some, erm... family bonding time." A hubbub of noise immediately erupted from the campers as they argued over who would get to spend time with their parents. "Silence!" Zeus yelled. "The children have already chosen. I will claim my child before we proceed." Zeus pointed to Corrina, who began to literally give off sparks.

Corrina felt a sudden surge in her energy level, and she pointed at the sky, and lightning zoomed down, nearly frying Chiron. "Yeah, she's my daughter. So let's get on with the list." Jason and Corrina would be representing the Zeus cabin, since Thalia and her second lieutenant would represent Artemis. Percy and his Cyclops brother, Tyson, would represent Poseidon. Sophia and Annabeth Athena, Will Solace and his sibling Theo for Apollo, Leo Valdez and his sibling Mike for Hephaestus, Piper and Lacey for Aphrodite, Travis and Connor Stoll for Hermes, Katie Gardner and her sister Miranda Demeter and Mark and his brother would see Ares.

The mentioned people quickly rushed to their cabin to pack a bag while the other demigods went to mingle with their parents.

Vinum and Pollux simply stayed, knowing that Dionysus would remain at camp. Vinum felt odd. After fourteen years, she finally met her wine manufacturer father, who was ironically, the god of wine and madness. Her new half-brother had a certain edge to him. He seemed cold and distant, as though he had lost a loved-one in his life. Perhaps it was his mother or a sibling. Maybe even a girlfriend.

After saying their goodbyes, the demigods were teleported to Olympus with the gods.

Reaching Olympus, the gods immediately zapped their children to their rooms to unpack. Corrina and Jason had an entire mansion for themselves, being children of Zeus. Percy had a cabin by a beach at Mount Olympus that Poseidon had brought specially for him. Annabeth and Sophia's rooms were combined and there was a mini library in the middle, causing both girls to plop on the fluffy carpets and start reading without further ado, unpacking long forgotten. Piper and Selene hated their room. It was pink and sparkly with fluffy rugs and the wardrobe resembled a department store in Paris.

The next morning, the gods went to their children's rooms to pick them up. By now, of course, Hera was feeling very left out. Looking at all the demigods enjoying themselves with their parents; Zeus teaching the different types of thunderstorms, Poseidon making hurricanes with Percy, Athena chatting about Architecture with Annabeth and Sophia, it made Hera feel a twinge of jealousy. _Horrible spawns_, she thought, _messing up our perfect family_. However, being the goddess of motherhood too, even she could not help but smile at the antics of the Hermes and Apollo kids._ Ah, family_, the goddess thought.

The gods settled into their thrones as their children sat at their feet, chatting incessantly. Zeus banged his fist on his throne for silence and began, "We're here today for a family bonding activity that will last a week. Aphrodite has planned out the first activity, a dance," collective groans were heard, "and everyone has to have a date." The Hunters and Artemis glared at Aphrodite as the latter shrugged innocently. "Time would be given now to ask for a date. You have half an hour."

With that, an outbreak of noise started. In a matter of minutes, Percy had Annabeth (Aphrodite was squirming with excitement at her favourite couple of the century), Jason was going with Piper, Zeus was obviously with Hera and Ares and Aphrodite were together (Hephaestus frowned heavily but made no comment). Artemis and her hunters had flat out refused to go, which made Aphrodite sigh in resignation. Travis shuffled around the room awkwardly until he found himself in front of his long-time nemesis, Katie (thanks to Aphrodite). He stammered,

"Willyougotothedancewithme?"

Katie blushed heavily, but agreed, giggling slightly. Travis sighed with relief, as he teased Connor, who hadn't asked anyone yet. Connor caught sight of Sophia, who was still sitting at the foot of her mother's throne, drinking a cup of lemonade with her nose buried in a book. Connor ran forward and asked her. Sophia looked up in confusion, asking "What dance?" She looked up and saw everyone milling around the throne room, trying to find a date, and came to her senses. "Oh, sure." She went back to reading her book, a small smile on her face as Connor punched his fist in the air, and Athena shook her head in disapproval.

_First Annabeth with the sea spawn and now Sophia with that joker_, the goddess of wisdom thought, _I really need to teach my children not to spend time with such dumb individuals, for the sake of their IQs. _

Athena was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Poseidon walking towards her. He asked, "So, Owl Head, wanna go together?" Athena was jolted out of her thoughts as she stared at him. "O-okay," she stuttered in surprise. The room went quiet. Sophia choked on her lemonade, turning purple as she coughed in disbelief. Annabeth looked extremely concerned for her mother's sanity and Percy looked like he was about to faint. All eyes were on the pair. Aphrodite broke the silence by squealing shrilly and started taking down notes, murmuring couple names under her breath.

The room returned to it's normal state once more, though everyone cast Athena and Poseidon furtive glances once in a while. The change was incredible. The two of them were actually talking for once, not arguing. It was as if they had been best friends for life.

Corrina was sitting beside Sophia, reading the book over her shoulder. She was a little jealous that Sophia had been asked so quickly, but she wasn't complaining. Connor didn't seem her style. He was too relaxed, never taking things seriously, and always very playful. However, she could see why Sophia liked him, and why Connor needed a level-headed girl like Sophia to keep him in order.

The boy in question was standing just a few metres away from her, still plucking up his nerve to ask her. Theo Kelton Miller of the Apollo cabin had liked Corrina the moment she stepped into camp, but she had seemed so popular. By the way the Hephaestus guys were looking at her, he could tell that he needed to hurry if he were to get to her before the Hephaestus kids did. _Here goes nothing, let's hope Zeus doesn't fry me,_ he thought, "Um, Corrina, will you go to the dance with me?" Zeus glared pointedly at Theo, and he shrunk a little under Zeus's fearful glare. Corrina stared at him. _What the heck? _"Erm... Ye- Err. Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Back in Camp Half Blood**

**Vinum POV **

I'll be honest and say I'm upset dad got sent back here. If he was still in Olympus, I'd get to see whatever Sophia and Corrina are seeing. Well, dinner ended an hour ago, and I'm headed back to the Hermes cabin. Chiron told me to get my clothes and bring it to the Dionysus cabin, but I had to be quick or the... Harpies would eat me. Though I'm sure I'll be fine. Maybe they won't eat the camp director's daughter. But then again, he might be too drunk to notice my disappearance...

It's a little lonely without Sophia and Corrina here, but at least I seem to be blending in with the crowd. No one's looking at me odd like _You're Dionysus' kid... _Okay maybe except for the Apollo dude, because I felt his eyes drilling holes into the back of my skull. Hopefully he doesn't shoot me with an arrow or burn me. Whatever powers Apollo kids have.

Back at the Hermes cabin. I must say I am thankful to be out of there, cause there are a lot of kids in the Hermes cabin. They should just build another cabin for unclaimed kids, so as to prevent overcrowding. Like plants.

"You need any help getting to the Dionysus' cabin?" Someone asks. It's Lionel, one of the unclaimed kids. He's a year older than me. But there's something strange about this guy. I noticed how he's constantly watching me. Either it's an insane love thing, or he's out to get my soul.

"Eh... No," I say, shoving him aside, grabbing my camp half blood shirts.

"I insist. There's harpies and it's dark," He coaxes. Damnit, what an idiot.

"Bye!" I exclaim, walking casually out of the cabin. Once I'm out of sight however, I run. I think he's a stalker.

I remembered how cabin twelve had grapevines all over it, so once I see vines, I run, not looking back, lest Lionel's there. Then I notice something's off. It's tomato vines, not grapevines. I went to the Demeter cabin. I swore in Greek, not even bothering to think how I know Greek, before crouching to avoid the harpy that just passed. I peered around the corner, finally seeing the grapevines of the Dionysus cabin. Once the harpy turned, I ran, charging head first into the Dionysus cabin.

"Can you not break the door down?" Pollux said. He was leaning next to his bed.

"I'll try," I responded, before looking around. It was kind of like a normal cozy home you would find in a field of flowers or something, but the ceiling was covered in grapevines. There was a second floor, which I FRIGGIN' LOVED. It had a television with a Playstation 3, but you could only play offline.

I retreated back downstairs, as Pollux refused to let me near the game consoles. Sexist. So I took the bed nearest to the window. There was one next to Pollux, which he told me he wanted to keep empty. I set my clothes down on the bed, ready to get a good night's rest.

But apparently, Mr D had something else in mind...

**End of Vinum's pov**

**Olympus**

After much persuasion, Zeus finally decided to excuse Dionysus from his duties temporarily, and brought Hades out of the underworld. They were part of the family, after all.

Surprisingly, Dionysus seemed to prefer Camp Half Blood than Olympus, constantly grumbling about how he had gotten a high-score before being interrupted by Zeus' stupid party. Hades didn't seem any happier, feeling the god of death should be excused from such dances. Eventually, after Aphrodite annoyed him, he went with Persephone, causing Demeter to nearly spit out her cereal.

"Five more minutes to find a partner!" Aphrodite called, showing her excitement. Dionysus grumbled, walking over to the spot where Ariadne was.

"Partner?!" Vinum yelled in shock, after having been teleported to Olympus. _Must be a group activity or something._

Pollux had went with a girl from the Demeter cabin, leaving Vinum lost. She whipped her head around, frantically searching for someone alone. Then she saw someone with messy black hair, looking as lost and confused as she was. She tackled him without a second thought, sending them both sprawled across the floor.

"What was _that_ for?" He asked, coughing. Vinum panted, before responding. "Please be my partner?" She asked between pants, picking herself up.

"Yeah, suuure," He responded, a little unstable.

"I take it that you two are partners?" Aphrodite asked, keeping mental notes of the pairings. They traded glances as confirmation, before they both nodded. Aphrodite squealed in delight, leaving Vinum's partner groaning in disgust.

"Vinum!" Sophia and Corrina squealed as they sprinted over to their friend, "We're so glad you made it! How did you come?" Vinum recounted Zeus's decision as Corrina caught her father's eye and smiled gratefully. "Who's your partner? Corrina got a Apollo cabin guy and I got Connor Stoll," Sophia said brightly. Vinum started coughing loudly, "C-co-Connor Stoll? The biggest prankster in the camp? Are you kidding me?" Vinum could not believe her. Sophia had spent most of their conversations in their high school complaining about how Samuel's henchmen constantly pulled pranks on her, and now, she had chosen a prankster to be her partner.

"I'll be honest here. I didn't even get my partner's name, but I know he's a son of Hades though" Vinum sighed. Corrina and Sophia were about to bash her skull when Sophia's sister, Annabeth overheard this and said, smirking, "Looks like Nico di Angelo actually found someone who has more brain cells than him," Sophia was about to make an intelligent comment about brain cells of children of Hades when Aphrodite squealed, "Time's up!" She squealed, and Vinum swore she could see her jumping up and down in excitement.

Jason and Thalia was grilling Zeus about their new sister. "When did you have her? Why didn't you tell me? What if my poor sister had gotten killed by monsters half way to camp? Did anybody else know? Since there's no more Big Three oath, does this count as breaking it? Does Hera like her? When did you tell the Olympians?" Zeus paid the two no attention and continued to teach Corrina to fly, and showed no sign to have heard whatever they said except for a little tightening at the corner of his mouth at every question. Looks like Dad's showing favourites, Jason and Thalia thought as they watched Zeus beam proudly at Corrina as she managed to float for 10 minutes in the air, doing crazy acrobatic stunts neither Jason nor Thalia could manage yet.

**Aphrodite's temple**

Corrina was trying to find a decent outfit in Aphrodite's mega huge wardrobe, which resembled a department store in Paris. The outfits were all either too short or too low cut. Vinum couldn't care less about the dance, grabbing whatever she saw first which wasn't bright or pink. She didn't care how Aphrodite had seemed disgusted with the hoodie she'd turned up in. Sophia wasn't that badly off either. Having arrived together with Vinum, she had bagged a silver goddess style dress with heels that had rhinestones embedded. The two were already in the midst of the spa treatment Aphrodite forced them into. Sophia was absorbed in a book while Vinum was playing a video game which involved much shaking about, greatly annoying Sophia.

Corrina was about to give up when she spotted an electric blue dress that had a pair of flats to match. Corrina loved the flats. She hated heels. She joined Sophia and Vinum and picked up a magazine and started reading.

"This is disastrous!" Someone screeched. Vinum groaned, looking up from her PS Vita, to see Aphrodite watching them with eyes full of disgust and horror. "Am I bleeding?" Vinum asked, wondering if she was having another one of her frequent nose bleeds.

"Of course not, silly. Your outfits look terrible!" She screamed. Sophia peered at her selection. It seemed pretty decent. Her adoptive mother would have approved of it. Vinum ignored her, discreetly hoping she wouldn't look at the clothes she'd chosen. But she had no such luck. The first person Aphrodite observed was her.

"This. Is. Terrible! But don't fret, my dear! I will help you choose!" Aphrodite chirped, running around her wardrobe to choose something. Vinum sweared under her breath, thinking of what embarrassing things the goddess would do to her.

Aphrodite returned, a long purple dress and matching heels in hand.

"Wh- Wha- Heels?!" Vinum nearly screamed, the sight of the deep purple dress infuriating her even more. _Just because I have purple eyes doesn't mean I like the colour._

"Now for the rest of you ladies!" And a few swears and protests were heard.

**Apollo's temple**

The guys had an easy time picking an outfit, but they had to design a ride to bring their date to the dance too. Poseidon had no problem fashioning a carriage out of silver seashells and pulled by pegasi, but nobody else other than Percy and the gods knew their dates very well. Connor was being considerate and serious for once in a while and was designing a silver flying carriage pulled by ten white owls. He really liked Sophia, unlike all the other girls he had crushed on before, she was actually nice.

Theo had designed an elaborate carriage with anything appropriate he could think of. He didn't want Zeus to fry him if he didn't treat his daughter well. Zeus could be very protective sometimes.

"Hey Nico, how are you gonna do yours?" Percy asked, trying to get his carriage right. He was surprised he was doing better than expected. Maybe the times he spent with Beckendorf had benefited him in a way.

"I don't know. I'm assuming she's rash and not... Girly I guess. She tackled me," He replied. "I'll just make it suited to my taste. Not my problem if she doesn't like it."

**Aphrodite's temple**

Vinum staggered about in her horrifying 7 inch heels. The dress was terrible: too long, too silky and too revealing. Nobody fared much better either. Corrina looked disgusted by Aphrodite. Her dress was blue and it was silky. Unlike Vinum's highly revealing dress, she had chosen a long awesome dress with plain shoes. Aphrodite had chosen a high 9 inch high heel for her, but she got angry and threatened to bring her father, so Aphrodite sulkily allowed her to wear the dark blue shoes which she liked. Sophia looked absolutely used to her beautiful dress, and was strutting around expertly in her 7 inch high heels. Some people have that luck

Annabeth, who had been walking by, spotted Vinum struggling with her heels. Apparently, she was handed with 7 inch heels as well, but she seemed to have no problem walking. Annabeth looked absolutely stunning in her short silvery dress, as her blonde, wavy hair flowed perfectly down to her chest. The three girls cast envious glances at her. How was she able to appear so beautiful and walk so well? "You girls just have to get used to this. Aphrodite plans these kind of things rather often.". Vinum cringed at the word "_often". Crap. Wearing heels often. Just great. _Just as Vinum wondered if things could not get any worse, Aphrodite's voice ricocheted through the air, as if answering Vinum's question.

"Alright girls! Time for your makeup!"

Everyone groaned once again.

The makeup was terrible. Annabeth, Athena and Sophia flat out refused to wear it. They said that makeup would cause depletion of their brain cells, which obviously mattered a lot to them. Corrina threatened to bring her dad but this time, Aphrodite was adamant. "Makeup is like, the most important thing ever! You ladies will be thanking me by the time I'm done! You'll like, look like princesses!" "Clowns, more like," Vinum muttered under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Disclaimer: I don't wish I were Rick Riordan, because his writing style is unique. **

**A/N: Will have some Poseidon/Athena here. **

After all the hubbub of getting ready, six finally arrived. The demigods entered first, with their carriages.

Surprisingly, Nico di Angelo was the first to arrive in a chariot that had dramatic dark purple fire on the torches at the side. Vinum was actually pleased with the design of chariot. "The fire won't... result in an agonizingly painful death, right? If not, it's cool!" she complimented, causing Nico to blush and onlookers to snigger heartily at Nico's blushing face. Annabeth took out a video camera. Nico di Angelo blushing wasn't something you got to see everyday. It was perfect blackmail.

Annabeth regretted it a minute later when Percy arrived. The carriage he designed was stunning. It was silver (her favourite colour) studded with jewels from sunken ships at the bottom of the sea. When she kissed him, she could swear there were about seven cameras taking either snapshots or videos. Athena cleared her throat loudly, but even she was smiling. The couple stepped into their carriage as Aphrodite sighed in content.

Theo had somehow come up with a limousine- the classiest ride of the ride of the night. Corrina smiled and they left together. Connor knew that Athena kids loved to keep things simple, so a chariot with 10 owls seemed to be the right choice. Sophia, being a daughter of Athena, immediately measured the size and proportion of the chariot and calculated the longest distance it would go and how the owls would take it. Once she was satisfied that the chariot would not break down halfway, she stepped on it and left.

Next, the gods' carriages entered. First to enter was Zeus' carriage, pulled by magnificent pristine white horses. Lightning bolts were etched onto the sides of the sky blue carriage, and constellations decorated it's sides. Hades' carriage was like his son's- he didn't bother designing one. Ares' was carved with images of battle and was basically a war chariot.

No matter how beautiful the other chariots were, they were all downplayed by one: Poseidon's chariot. His silver chariot was drawn by Pegasi, and the sides of the chariot lined with a variety of rare shells. It was just beautiful, beyond words. Everyone was jealous of how lucky Athena was.

The dance started. Not everyone was looking forward to the dance, but they figured they should get it over and done with. Everyone bonded with their partners and Vinum and Nico were still reluctant about making physical contact, often scowling at each other, though their conversations comprised of making friendly insults at the other. They seemed to be having some kind of fun.

Connor and Sophia appeared to be enjoying the dance very much. They were just chatting about random facts, and Sophia was doing most of the talking, while Connor spent most of his time staring at Sophia with his mouth open.

Corrina was dancing with her partner, Theo, and surprisingly, he was a better dancer than she was. Zeus kept on throwing anxious glances at both of them but Corrina seemed to be faring well, occasionally talking to Theo about random stuff and enjoying each others' company. Theo was holding Corrina so protectively, as if she was going to be taken by another guy. He clearly liked her a lot and was reluctant to let her go. Theo even wondered if he should ask her to be his girlfriend. _Not in front of Zeus. He'd fry me to pieces, maybe back at camp. _

As expected, Percy and Annabeth valued that dance, and they were probably the only ones excited about it, apart from the Aphrodite kids. They were comfortable in each other's presence, and once Percy even leaned forward to kiss Annabeth on the lips. That sent Annabeth blushing while others glanced at her, giggling. Athena and Poseidon danced gracefully and did not talk much. As the dance progressed, they got closer and closer, and then it happened.

It was a fast song, and Poseidon and Athena had taken a break from dancing. They were just chatting about nothing in particular and then Poseidon suddenly looked into Athena's stormy grey eyes. In return, Athena stared into Poseidon's sea-green eyes. It was as if sparks were flying. He placed his hands on her burning-red face and she leaned in...

They kissed.

The kiss got intense. Poseidon was running his hands through Athena's hair and Athena's hand trailed through his spine, when -

"MOM!" Annabeth screamed. She and Percy suddenly stood right next to them, their jaws dropping. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! OH MY GODS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AND -" People were staring towards their direction now. "Darling, I will explain if you please-" Athena began, "Dad, what happened? WHY DID YOU JUST SNOG MY GIRLFRIENDS' MOM? THIS IS CRAZY!"

Zeus was in his tracks, holding Hera in his arms. He immediately leaned down and kissed Hera on the lips. "GOSH, DAD IS THIS THE RIGHT TIME FOR THIS? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE GODS TODAY?!" Thalia screamed, horrified. Hera coolly slapped Zeus away and quietly walked away and beckoned Athena to talk to her, and Athena followed, tearing her eyes off Poseidon, who was now facing Percy, Zeus and Hades with a nervous look in his eyes. Hades glared menacingly at Poseidon as Zeus cleared his throat, with Percy crossing his arms and shaking his head.

**ATHENA POV**

Oh my gods. I had just kissed the Lord of the Seas. On the lips. Nearly making out. Oh my gods! It was sweet too. As I followed Hera out, everyone in the room stared in our direction. I was supposed to feel embarrassed, but... I was on cloud nine. Mainly my thoughts were just: _Oh my gods! Oh my gods!_ Hera turned around with her arms crossed, but she didn't look too stern. "Care to explain?" I told Hera everything, trying to look as innocent as possible. Hera listened throughout the whole story and smiled a little. She had a motherly look in her face, and looked as if she understood me a little. "I do know, that sometimes, being a maiden goddess is hard, and I always knew that Poseidon had something going for you. The way you always fought, and the way he always stared at you.." She trailed off a little. I stared at her, disbelieving, yet I was thankful to Hera for understanding me. "But I really don't know how the others are going to react.." I trailed off, and Hera nodded, the others meaning Artemis and Hestia. "Well, maybe I'll talk to them. See if they'll understand, and in the meantime, I suggest you to enjoy the rest of your time with Poseidon, the dance will almost end."

**End of Athena pov.**

By the time Athena joined Poseidon, who had done persuading both his son and brothers, the dance finally ended, everyone sighed in relief and returned to their rooms to get change. "So umm, " Theo started talking to Corrina, "See you later, I guess?". Corinna blushed as Sophia and Vinum giggled contentedly. "See you," she replied sweetly, a smile etched on her face.

Vinum was about to walk away when Nico called, "Um see you?" "Yeah, sure, that'll be great," She smiled, while Nico staggered back, apparently deeply flushed and embarrassed but definitely pleased. He was grinning from ear to ear and was about to make a move as if to grab Vinum, but he sensed the atmosphere definitely wrong for this moment and looked up. He gasped with recognition, "That red haired girl-" He trailed off, completely flabbergasted. Meanwhile, Vinum was dying with shame for having smiled at a boy she barely knew and she would have sprinted away as fast as she could if Rachel Dare, the oracle, had not walked in on this moment, her eyes glowing green. As Rachel slowly approached them, Nico pulled Vinum away, and shielded her protectively. Corrina rolled her eyes at Nico. _I mean, it's obvious that that Hades guy's just trying to find a way to get close to Vinum, it's just some weird girl with - woah,___shining green _eyes? _

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to Rachel, with shocked eyes. The hall became instantly silent with a tense atmosphere around them. It had been such a long time since the oracle had spoken. What happened now? As they waited anticipatedly for Rachel to speak, she turned her face towards the audience and spoke in a raspy voice, which sounded as if it echoed through the air;

"_A daughter of wine and revelry, _

_lost to the envious as she flees._

_Her survival would be a mystery_

_As war descends on her sanctuary..."_

All eyes in the hall turned to face Vinum, since she was the only 'daughter of wine'.

Dionysus tried to appear indifferent to the prophecy, giving a look which appeared to mean- _First Castor, now my daughter..._

Nico's already pale face paled even more and his heart palpitated wildly. A million questions ran through his mind. What would happen to her? All that was on his mind was Vinum's potential death. Corrina burst out crying in shock, dashing off to her room, with Theo chasing after her and Zeus casting worried looks at his daughter.

Sophia froze and cold sweat dripped down her forehead. In fear, she gripped Connor's hand and they ended up hugging each other, with Sophia breaking out into uncontrollable sobs. The gods sent the rest of their children back to their rooms. This called for an emergency assembly.

For the first time in more than 5 years, Vinum was actually worried and her fingers trembled with fear. Nico voluntarily accompanied Vinum back to her room and made sure she was alright. She was still in shock. "S-So I might die... And I might get lost... Perfect," She stammered, her voice etched with utter fear, despite how she was trying to mask her fear with sarcastic comments. _I need to find a way to keep her safe, _Nico thought as he sat on the chair opposite her bed, making sure she didn't do anything rash.

Sophia was in a worse state than Vinum. She was still crying her eyes out, with Annabeth by her side, and Connor, who refused to leave Sophia's side. He kept on saying words of comfort to Sophia, although he did not succeed. "Not all prophecies are bad. Okay, most of them are, but look on the bright side, Vinum still has a chance to live. It's not like the prophecy said she would definitely die," Annabeth reasoned, giving Sophia a reassuring pat on the back. Connor smiled reassuringly, and tentatively patted Sophia on the back. Sophia threw a grateful smile to both Connor and Annabeth, thankful.

An hour passed, and the three were a little more calm than before, though tears could still be seen in Sophia's eyes. Vinum was shivering slightly, and Nico's cold hand on her shoulder wasn't helping. Corrina was breathing slowly, hoping it would aid in calming herself.

"Do I get like... Security or something? Or do I get locked up in some room with a straitjacket on?" Vinum asked aloud, though no one really bothered to acknowledge her statement.

Meanwhile, the gods were in a heated discussion, arguing over what they should do. Dionysus, for once, actually cared for his children. "She must have protection! She is _my_ daughter!I don't want to let the same thing that happened to Castor happen to her!" Dionysus exclaimed, banging his fist on the table. "Then let Nico Di Angelo protect her! I mean, they kind of have a thing for each other..." Aphrodite's voice trailed off as Hades flashed a menacing glare at her. "Nothing can be done... Since when were prophecies false? The only thing we can do is to ensure her survival," Athena helplessly stated.

"So... you are saying... that my son should be the one protecting her?" Hades grumbled. "Fine." With that, Hades left the hall in a temper.

Sophia had calmed down considerably. _Ok, my best friend is going to die, I must have a strategy. A strategy... _Sophia got out a piece of drafting paper and started drawing a mind map about the prophecy. Annabeth helped her along the way, and soon, they had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The next morning, Athena announced heavily, "We have to sent you back to Camp Half Blood to prepare for the war. We will try to aid you in the war as much as possible, but you have to go back and prepare first. We have also decided that Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades, will be taking care and protecting Vinum Anne Dione,, the daughter of Dionysus."

After everyone had packed their items, they were immediately zapped back to camp half blood with Dionysus_, _where Chiron was waiting for them with their training schedule. He held a list and read out the training schedule:

Zeus Cabin: Stealth training

Poseidon Cabin: Sword training

Hades Cabin: Spear training

Hera Cabin: Spear training

Athena Cabin: Stealth training

Ares Cabin: Knife/ Dagger training

Aphrodite Cabin: Knife/Dagger training

Hephaestus Cabin: Fitness/Weights

Demeter Cabin: Fitness/Weights

Artemis' hunters: Bow and arrow training

Apollo Cabin: Bow and arrow training

Hermes Cabin: Stealth training

Dionysus Cabin: Stealth training

Each day the trainings were rotated. The unclaimed children joined Dionysus cabin for training. Vinum smiled as her eyes met Nico's. Finally. She could use the weapons. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Annabeth exclaimed. This was going to be fun. Loads of fun.

"So basically, for stealth training we'll start off with a round of 'hide and seek'. Zeus Cabin and Athena cabin versus Dionysus and Hermes (and unclaimed children) Cabin. Since Corrina and Jason are the only ones in the Zeus cabin now, they'll join the Athena kids. This will train your hiding/camouflaging skills and your ability to escape from the seekers. Each team will take turns to be the seeker," the head of Hermes Cabin explained. Just as he had finished explaining, Vinum felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Hi! Remember me? Let's go together okay?". It was Lionel, the boy who had liked her since the first day of camp. _Oh crap. Where is Nico when I need him? This guy's like head over heels in love with me. _

_Okay, keep calm, Vinum. You don't need some emo kid to help you all the time. _

Quickly, VInum snapped her fingers behind her back, making sure Lionel wouldn't see. "What the-" Lionel said, before being cut off upon the realization that there were vines literally tying him to the ground. He bent down, trying to cut himself free with his knife. Vinum took this as her chance to slip away, and swiftly, she stepped in between some Hermes kids.

"So we'll be the seekers first," Jason grinned, and some of the unclaimed half bloods grumbled unhappily. "Hey, you'll get like... More excitement!" Corrina added, hoping to cheer them up, though this only succeeded in some glares and silent threats.

"Let's start!" Jason exclaimed seconds after, before anyone could rip him apart. The Zeus and Athena kids sat in a circle with their eyes closed, though knowing them they were probably peeking. The Dionysus, unclaimed and Hermes kids dashed off into the forest, Vinum hiding amidst three tall unclaimed girls.

Lionel sulked off, and Vinum heaved a sigh of relief. She rushed back into the open, hoping to get as far from the Hermes kids as possible. She was never really a good strategist, since that was Sophia's job. So she mentally thought of a few options.

Run around blindly

Hide in the trees

Turn everyone insane

Hide in a hole underground

None of them were quite logical, but upon hearing Connor shouting they were starting, She didn't have much of a choice. She clambered up the tree closest to her, with a little aid from vines, and she sat there hugging the branches like an idiot, though her vines offered some camouflage. _Great, I'll just sit here unt-_

She could hear the sounds of footsteps in the distance, and she turned her head in that direction. Connor? Travis? Or Lionel even?

"You know I can still see you, right?" Came the person's retort. Nico.

"Quiet, Nico! I'm hiding. Besides, don't you have like... Super sight or something?" Vinum responded.

"No," He simply replied, before standing there silently.

"Please go away?"

"Your dad is taking this protection thing too seriously. I have to stalk you 24/7," He complained.

"Don't stand there like an idiot then, hurry up and get up here!" She hissed.

Nico sighed, making his way over to the tree. From what Vinum could see,he wasn't the best climber. Five times, he'd needed assistance with climbing, and once he got up, he was occupying the most space on the tree. _Thump_! Nico fell on the ground as he lost his footing. "Shhh! Do you want to be found?" Vinum hissed as she helped Nico up. "Too late, lovebirds." Nico and Vinum swung around to find a gladius and a dagger pointed at them respectively. Sophia and Corrina stood in front of them. Corrina rolled her eyes as she led them to their prison "Gosh, how loud can you get? And good thing Sophia was hiding in the tree nearby..." She smirked a little, floating in the air for a moment with ecstasy.

"Crap," Vinum cursed, before elbowing Nico sharply in the stomach. _All your fault.._. she thought.

After the game ended, Sophia strolled back to the Athena cabin. She grabbed a notebook labelled: Dissecting Prophecies, and ran to the Aphrodite cabin. She knocked on the door and Piper's second-in-command, Amanda, answered. Sophia was immediately caught in a whiff of Gucci perfume. "Sophia! Are you looking for relationship advice? You and Connor are so cute together! We could-" Sophia cut her off, "I need your help. Not on my relationship." Amanda pouted but cleared her throat and signalled for her siblings to gather.

Most of her siblings were girls, and they were mostly blondes or brunettes. Amanda her twin sister Selene and Piper were the only ones with brown hair. They were all very beautiful, with perfect features. All of them had just come back from training and were in the midst of grooming themselves. Their faces had yet to be washed and their hair was messy and sweaty. "I hope you'll be fast, we have... things to do" Amanda complained. "As you know, Rachel has made a prophecy about Vinum. To protect her from it, I need your help. The prophecy mentioned an envious one. Did you notice anybody else other than Nico di Angelo that likes her?"

"Of course we did!" They chorused unanimously. "That unclaimed kid - that Lionel guy," Amanda replied. "Did you see the way he looks at her? He obviously likes her! But too bad for him... She's already chosen Nico." Sophia gasped, "The one in the prophecy could be him. How could we make him stop hankering after Vinum?" All the Aphrodite girls started throwing out suggestions. After all, love was their forte. The answer came to Amanda suddenly, a stroke of inspiration. "Wait! I know! Vinum and Nico could go on a rescue mission together with some other half bloods, not including Lionel. She'll be safe from him then."

"That could actually work! Thanks Amanda!" Sophia's eyes lit up as she beamed. "No problem. but I have one small request," Amanda said hesitantly. "What's that?" Sophia paused on her way to the door. "Could I come too?" Amanda pleaded. "No problem, you're the brains of this anyway." "Thanks!"


End file.
